2100 United States House of Representatives elections
| majority_seats = 218 | turnout = | image_size = 160x180px | party1 = Liberal Party (US) | image1 =Jean Mullaney.jpg | leader1 = Jean Mullaney (retiring) | leader_since1 = January 3, 2093 | leaders_seat1 = Nebraska 2nd | last_election1 = 4 | seats1 = 3 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = | seat_change1 = 1 | swing1 = | party2 = Republican-Libertarian Party (US) | image2 = Harmony Maples.jpg | leader2 = Harmony Maples | leader_since2 = January 3, 2099 | leaders_seat2 = Utah 4th | last_election2 = 3 | seats2 = 3 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = | seat_change2 = | swing2 = | party3 = Democratic Socialist Party (US) | image3 =Diamond Hawthorne.jpg | leader3 = Diamond Hawthorne | leader_since3 = January 3, 2097 | leaders_seat3 = New Jersey 12th | last_election3 = 3 | seats3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = | seat_change3 = | swing3 = | map_image = US House 2100.svg | map_size = 320px | map_caption = Results }} | title = Speaker | before_election = Paul Ryan | before_party = Republican Party (US) | after_election = Nancy Pelosi | after_party = Democratic Party (US) }} The 2020 United States House of Representatives elections will be held November 3, 2020. Elections will be held to elect representatives from all 435 congressional districts across each of the 50 U.S. states. The six non-voting delegates from the District of Columbia and the inhabited U.S. territories will also be elected. Numerous other federal, state, and local elections, including the 2020 presidential election and the 2020 Senate elections, will also be held on this date. The winners of this election will serve in the 117th United States Congress, with seats apportioned among the states based on the 2010 United States Census. Democrats have held a majority in the House of Representatives since January 3, 2019 as a result the 2018 elections, when they won 235 seats. To win a majority, Republicans would need a net gain of 21 seats. Retiring incumbents Liberals # Republican-Libertarians #Alabama 6th:Lydia Smith (running for governor) DSA # Election dates These are the election dates for the regularly scheduled general elections. Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas } * Jamie Culley (Republican) * Chris Ekstrom (Republican) * Elaine Hays (Republican) * Richard Herman (Republican) * Greg Sagan (Democratic) * Vance Snider II (Republican) * Josh Winegarner (Republican) * Monique Worthy (Republican) |- ! | data-sort-value=12 | R+12 | Randy Weber | | Republican | 2012 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | * Joshua Foxworth (Republican)http://www.foxworthforcongress.com/ * Randy Weber (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=-7 | D+7 | Vicente González | | Democratic | 2016 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=-17 | D+17 | Veronica Escobar | | Democratic | 2018 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=12 | R+12 | Bill Flores | | Republican | 2010 | | Incumbent retiring. | nowrap | * George Hindman (Republican) * David Jaramillo (Democratic) * Rick Kennedy (Democratic) * Pete Sessions (Republican) * Trent Sutton (Republican)https://suttonforcongress.com/ }} |- ! | data-sort-value=-27 | D+27 | Sheila Jackson Lee | | Democratic | 1994 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | * Sheila Jackson Lee (Democratic) * Stevens Orozco (Democratic) * Ava Pate (Republican)https://avapateforuscongress.com/ * Bimal Patel (Democratic) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=27 | R+27 | Jodey Arrington | | Republican | 2016 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=-10 | D+10 | Joaquín Castro | | Democratic | 2012 | Incumbent running | nowrap | * Dominick Dina (Republican)http://dominickforcongress.com/ * Anita Kegley (Republican)https://anitakegleyushouse.com/wp/ * Justin Lecea (Democratic)https://www.justintx20.com/ * Dan McQueen (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=10 | R+10 | Chip Roy | | Republican | 2018 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | * Wendy Davis (Democratic) * Michael Felts (Alliance Party) * Mauro Garza (Republican) * Jennie Lou Leeder (Democratic) * Chip Roy (Republican)https://bexargop.org/federal-state-and-county-offices/ }} |- ! | data-sort-value=10 | R+10 | Pete Olson | | Republican | 2008 | | Incumbent retiring. | nowrap | * Keli Chevalier (Republican) * Schell Hammel (Republican)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-IS9wlL9vA * Greg Hill (Republican) * Matt Hinton (Republican) * Felicia Harris Hoss (Republican) * Sri Preston Kulkarni (Democratic) * Howard Lynn Steele, Jr. (Republican) * Dan Mathews (Republican) * Nyanza Davis Moore (Democratic) * Bangar Reddy (Republican) * Derrick Reed (Democratic) * Kathaleen Wall (Republican) * Joe Walz (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=1 | R+1 | Will Hurd | | Republican | 2014 | | Incumbent retiring. | nowrap | * Alma Arredondo-Lynch (Republican) * Darwin Boedeker (Republican)https://www.facebook.com/Darwinforthe23rd/ * Jaime Escuder (Democratic) * Tony Gonzales (Republican) * Cecil Jones (Republican) * Gina Ortiz Jones (Democratic) * Raul Reyes Jr. (Republican) * Sharon Thomas (Republican) * Alia Ureste (Republican) * Efrain Valdez (Democratic) * Benjamin Van Winkle (Republican) * Liz Wahl (Democratic) * Brandyn Waterman (Democratic) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=9 | R+9 | Kenny Marchant | | Republican | 2004 | | Incumbent retiring. | * Suneetha Chaparala (Republican) * David Fegan (Republican) * Will Fisher (Democratic) * Richard Fleming (Democratic) * Crystal Fletcher (Democratic) * Steve Kuzmich (Independent) * Jeron Liverman (Republican)https://www.facebook.com/JeronLivermanForCongress/ * Jan McDowell (Democratic) * Desi Maes (Republican) * Deanna Metzger (Republican) * Kim Olson (Democratic) * Candace Valenzuela (Democratic) * Beth Van Duyne (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=11 | R+11 | Roger Williams | | Republican | 2012 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | * Heidi Sloan (Democratic) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=18 | R+18 | Michael Burgess | | Republican | 2002 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | * Carol Iannuzzi (Democratic)https://carol2020.com/ * Michael Moates (Republican) * Jason Mrochek (Republican) * Mat Pruneda (Democratic)http://www.mat4texas.com/ * Jack Wyman (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=13 | R+13 | Michael Cloud | | Republican | 2018 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=-9 | D+9 | Henry Cuellar | | Democratic | 2004 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | * Sandra Whitten (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=-19 | D+19 | Sylvia Garcia | | Democratic | 2018 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=-18 | D+18 | Eddie Bernice Johnson | | Democratic | 1992 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | }} |- ! | data-sort-value=10 | R+10 | John Carter | | Republican | 2002 | Incumbent running | nowrap | * Jon Curtis (Democratic)https://curtis2020.org/ * Abhiram Garapati (Republican) * Eric Hanke (Democratic) * Murray Holcomb (Democratic) * Donna Imam (Democratic) * Dan Janjigian (Democratic)https://www.danjanforcongress.com/ * Omar Kadir (Democratic) * Roderick Kutch (Democratic)https://twitter.com/satyrnine * Jeremiah Landin (Democratic) * Christine Eady Mann (Democratic) * Trip Seibold (Libertarian) * Mike Williams (Republican) * Tammy Young (Democratic) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=5 | R+5 | Colin Allred | | Democratic | 2018 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | * Genevieve Collins (Republican) * Jon Hollis (Republican) * Floyd McLendon Jr. (Republican) * Jeff Tokar (Republican)https://tokarforcongress.com/ }} |- ! | data-sort-value=-23 | D+23 | Marc Veasey | | Democratic | 2012 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | * Fabian Cordova Vasquez (Republican) }} |- ! | data-sort-value=-10 | D+10 | Filemon Vela Jr. | | Democratic | 2012 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=-15 | D+15 | Lloyd Doggett | | Democratic | 1994 | Incumbent's intent unknown. | nowrap | |- ! | data-sort-value=26 | R+26 | Brian Babin | | Republican | 2014 | Incumbent running. | nowrap | }} |} Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Non-voting delegates American Samoa District of Columbia Guam Northern Mariana Islands Puerto Rico United States Virgin Islands Races by state or territory: See also * 2020 United States elections ** 2020 United States Senate elections ** 2020 United States gubernatorial elections * 116th United States Congress * 117th United States Congress Notes References Category:2020 United States House of Representatives elections